bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. The Reigai-Hinamoris
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =The Reigai-Hinamori's are defeated. |side1 =*Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Yoruichi Shihōin |side2 =*2 Reigai-Momo Hinamoris † |forces1 =Hitsugaya: *Zanjutsu Yoruichi: *Shunkō |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Kidō |casual1 =*Hitsugaya is grievously injured. |casual2 =*The Hinamoris are defeated. }} is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses on the conflict between 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and the twin clones of Momo Hinamori. Prelude While Captain Hitsugaya runs across the Seireitei, he notices that battles have erupted all over the place and quietly reaffirms that Kagerōza Inaba must be apprehended quickly. He suddenly notices a familiar Reiatsu and turns to see Momo sitting upon a nearby rooftop. Hinamori notices him as well. Stunned, Hitsugaya approaches her and asks what she is doing there. She informs him that she recently woke up alone in the 12th Division and wonders where everyone is. Hitsugaya becomes worried about her health, but Momo tries to reassure him. He tries to insist that she find a safe place, although Momo brushes away his concern again as she attempts to stand up.Bleach anime; Episode 326 When she struggles, Hitsugaya goes to help her and grabs her before she can hit the ground as the tiles around them break. He once again insists that her condition is too grave for her to be walking around. Momo then apologizes right before drawing her Zanpakutō and tries to cut his neck. Hitsugaya is easily able to still her hand, as a bracelet becomes visible on her wrist. He states that she cannot kill him. In reply, Momo's clone gravely asks him if he is going to attack her again, shocking Hitsugaya into recalling his battle with Sōsuke Aizen and when he was tricked into stabbing her. Battle Reigai-Hinamori immediately takes advantage of Hitsugaya's distraction and runs him through with her blade. She continues to apologize, stating that it is Inaba's fault for coming up with this idea as Hitsugaya collapses from the injury. The young captain tries to get to his feet as the Reigai raises her weapon again. With blood dripping down, Hitsugaya flees as she pursues him. She slashes repeatedly, forcing Hitsugaya to evade her attacks. He finds himself unable to draw his Zanpakutō when he sees the expression in the Reigai's eyes. Caught off guard, Reigai-Hinamori cuts him across the midsection. He hurtles to the ground, but manages to dodge the explosive fire balls the Reigai begins to send his way. Unharmed from the attack, Hitsugaya suddenly comes across another Momo Hinamori, backing away cautiously. She appears shocked by his behavior before he is smashed into the wall by Momo's imposter attacking him from behind. The two are surprised to see each other for a moment. Upon seeing blood on the clone's Zanpakutō, Momo is angered and attacks her double for hurting Hitsugaya. He watches them fight for a while as they argue and alternately call to him for help, each claiming the other is the imposter. Momo binds Reigai-Hinamori with Bakudō #4. Hainawa prompting her to plead with Hitsugaya for assistance. Momo tells Hitsugaya to not be fooled, as the Reigai tries to assure Hitsugaya that she is not an imposter. Momo tells her double to be quiet and moves to attack, but Hitsugaya moves himself between the two at the last moment and prevents this. Suddenly, the Reigai stabs a distracted Hitsugaya from behind, allowing for Momo to charge at him and stab him simultaneously from the front. Apologizing again, the two retract their weapons from a stunned Hitsugaya before hitting him with two explosive fire balls that send him hurtling away through a wall. The two explain Inaba's plan was that they were ordered to alternatively pretend to be Momo in order to trick Hitsugaya into letting his guard down, so that they could defeat him. The two apologize and ask that Hitsugaya not hate them for tricking him. Realizing they were both Reigai all along, Hitsugaya struggles to stand and insists that he doesn't mind their deception because at least the real Momo Hinamori was not involved in the fight. The Reigai are surprised at this, to which Hitsugaya divulges that he doesn't ever want to hurt Momo again. They clutch their swords at the mention of the real Momo, raising them above the ailing Hitsugaya. They promise to make his death quick, as Yoruichi Shihōin appears behind the Reigai. She uses Shunkō, kicking the Reigai-Hinamoris through several buildings. Hitsugaya is shocked by her sudden arrival, as the two Reigai emerge from the rubble. They comment that they came within an inch of achieving their goals, stating that they wish they were the actual Momo. The two then revert to a mannequin form, collapsing onto the ground. Aftermath Hitsugaya and Yoruichi walk over to the scene, where the Reigai's shihakushō lie upon the ground. Yoruichi picks up the red cores of the Reigai on the ground, commenting that Hitsugaya is too naive, which prompts him to ask whether she was in Soul Society the entire time. Yoruichi confirms this, stating that she had unfinished business to tend to. She asks Hitsugaya what he is doing, to which he states that he has a similar goal. Hitsugaya prepares to leave, as Yoruichi tells him not to strain himself. He uses Shunpo to leave the area, leaving Yoruichi to ponder the situation. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only